It is customary to use a hand saw in order to cut sheet rock or gypsum board in the construction trades. The sheet rock saws presently being used are provided with offset teeth of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,578 to Carroll et al. These saws generally are of about 7-8 inches in length and are provided with a cylindrically shaped handle. Since it is well known that the gypsum composition of sheet rock or plaster board tends to crumble when sawing, it is important to have a blade that cuts cleanly and does not bind during the sawing operation. However, the offset teeth of a saw of the type shown in the Carroll patent can not be made of high grade steel since the teeth must be bent and therefore cannot be effectively sharpened. Moreover, since the blade is of lesser grade steel, the useful life of the blade is considerably shortened.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of prior art constructions the present invention has been developed. It has the following properties that have never been used in combination before in saws especially used for sheet rock or plaster board cutting and trimming.